Eat my whole ass
This article focuses on the interactions between Everyone and Topher. Overview During his time on Total Drama: Pahkitew Island, Topher didn't interact much with his fellow competitors. He didn't spend enough time with any of them to create any major friends or enemies. He instead decided to spend all of his free time trying to take Chris' job away from him. He had little to no interest in winning any of the challenges, as he hardly ever helped his team with them, or even the entire competition for that matter. His entire motive was to become the new host of Total Drama by tricking the network into firing Chris. Amy During one of her many fights with Samey in Twinning isn't Everything, Topher watches and hosts. Similar to how Chris would, had he been there. Due to thinking Samey was Amy in I Love You, I Love You Knots, Chris tells Amy (who is actually Samey) that no one is blaming her for how strange her sister, Samey, was before her supposed elimination. Chef Hatchet As shown in his audition, Topher has a cat named after Chef. Their first interaction is in the premiere episode of the season when Topher gives Chef a parachute in the zeppelin. After meeting up with Chris during the challenge, Topher is pushed into Chef's arms, who throws him onto the ground to be shot at by tennis balls. Topher is once again injured by Chef in Three Zones and a Baby when he is shot by one of Chef's meatballs after stepping on a horn. Chris Topher describes himself as Chris 2.0 and devotes most of his time on the show to interacting with him. Topher's entire character is built around Chris. They even share similar color schemes. However, a few episodes in, Topher's true intentions are revealed. He is actively trying to get Chris fired so he may become the new host of Total Drama. Dave Topher volunteers to be the first of his team to do the jousting challenge in A Blast from the Past. Dave notices and alerts his team to save Sky's abilities for a 'tougher competitor', showing Dave doesn't think too greatly about Topher. Before the challenge in Three Zones and a Baby, Topher accidentally prompts Chris into toughening up the challenge. Per Chris' instructions, Dave, along with the other six contestants sarcastically thank Topher. Ella Ella and Topher are the only two competitors excited to see Chris appear on the zeppelin in So, Uh This is my Team?. They later end up becoming the two most disliked contestants by Chris throughout the season. Ella attempts to sing Topher and the rest of his team a song in the beginning of Twinning isn't Everything, until she is cut short by one of Chris' announcements. During the song Ella sings before her elimination in Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Topher is noticeably the only person smiling during certain parts. Jasmine Jasmine and Topher work with Scarlett and Max in Mo Monkey Mo Problems attempting to get their coin back from the monkey so they may win the challenge. However, Max planned to force them to let him lead them by building a net trap, which the entire team gets trapped in. Jasmine and Topher are visibly angry at Max for this and vote him off that night. After being separated from Scarlett and Max in This is the Pits!, Topher and Jasmine work together to get back to land. Topher only wants to get out of the cave so he may receive phone calls from the producers of Total Drama and Jasmine wants to get out of the cave due to her claustrophobia. Because of her fear, Jasmine clings to Topher throughout most of the episode and almost crushes him completely due to their immense size difference. Topher helps lead her out of the cave through a gopher tunnel. However, they run into a colony of gophers right in front of the exit. Topher attempts to go backwards in sake of his face. Jasmine instead gets over her fear of small spaces and takes charge by using Topher's body as a shield and busts out of the ground while holding him. Because of his inability to pay attention to the challenge in Three Zones and a Baby Jasmine threatens Topher and ends up losing, along with the rest of her team because of him. She votes him off of the island later that night, causing his elimination. Max Topher glares angrily at Max (and Rodney) for lying in I Love You, I Love You Knots and causing their team to be shocked by Chris. Max attempts to force Topher and Jasmine to bow down to him by asserting his dominance with a net trap he builds in Mo Monkey Mo Problems. However, he instead causes them to hate him for making them lose the challenge. Max is one of the remaining contestants to scold Topher in the beginning of Three Zones and a Baby because of Topher's comments on how easy Chris' challenge is. Rodney Due to being eliminated early, Rodney and Topher had very limited interactions. Their only interaction in the first episode was after their team won and Rodney brought Topher in for a very uncomfortable hug. After falling off of the greased log in I Love You, Grease Pig!, Topher commentates and laughs at his pain. Topher and the rest of the team glare angrily at Rodney and Max for lying and causing all of them to be shocked in I Love You, I Love You Knots. Samey As Samey and her sister fight during the picnic in the begging of Twinning isn't Everything, Topher uses a carrot to commentate on their squabble. Due to her disguise as her sister, Topher believes Samey to be her sister, Amy in I Love You, I Love You Knots. Topher tells her that nobody is blaming her for her sister's weirdoness when "Amy" says the contestant she hates the most is Amy because of how her sister is. Scarlett While they're traveling to the island in So, Uh This is my Team?, Topher is threatened to be thrown out of the zeppelin's window by Sugar, who claims he'll be crushed in two minutes. Scarlett comes over and corrects Sugar by giving a detailed explanation of how long it'd take Topher to actually be crushed. In Mo Monkey Mo Problems, Scarlett helps Max construct a net to capture Jasmine and Topher, so they may give him the 'respect he deserves'. Along with the rest of their team, Topher and Scarlett work together to get the coin back from the monkey. Due to his interest in Chris' phone, and neglecting of the challenge in Three Zones and a Baby, Scarlett gets close up into Topher's face and threatens him in case they lose the challenge, causing him to make a confessional asking when she became so scary. Scarlett presumably voted Topher off that night for ruining the team's chances of winning. Shawn Topher and Shawn go head to head against each other on the zip line portion of the Oops-tacle course challenge. Shawn falls off of the cliff which causes Topher to note he is learning from his mistakes Shawn and the rest of the contestants sarcastically thank Topher for causing Chris to make the challenge even tougher in Three Zones and a Baby. After being shunned by Jasmine at the end of the first zone, Topher pops up in front of the screen and commentates on it. Sky After chugging a jug of mineral water in I Love You, I Love You Knots, Sky's stomach bloats and almost produces a large burp. Chris then goes to commercial before she even has a chance to. However, once they return, Sky fails to burp, upsetting Topher, who wanted her to burp so Chris would be satisfied. Sky joins Topher's team at the very end of This is the Pits!. Prior to starting the challenge in Three Zones and a Baby, Sky and the rest of the remaining contestants sarcastically thank Topher for his incompetence. During the entirety of the episode, Sky listens to Jasmine's orders, one of which is to free Topher after he is hit by own of Chef Hatchet's meatballs. Sky presumably voted Topher off after he loses the challenge for his team. Sugar Sugar threatens to throw Topher out of the zeppelin window if he scuffs her pageant shoes in the beginning of So, Uh This is my Team?. In A Blast from the Past, Sugar mocks Topher and his 'made up words'. She, along with everyone else still in the competition glares and 'thanks' him for making Chris harden their challenge. See also Category:Conflicts Category:Interaction Category:Everyone conflicts Category:Everyone interactions